


Sweet

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, D/s, Lactation Kink, M/M, Nursing, Oral Sex, copious amounts of cutesy petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-31
Updated: 2012-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy and his Master play a little game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

"Mister Puppy, will you read me a story?"  
I grin, ruffling his hair and he pouts at me before ducking his head.  
"Quiddit. You're messin' up my hair!"  
And I laugh, pulling him into my lap and nuzzling his nose. "Thought you wanted me to read you a story, sweetheart?"  
He squirms in my lap, nuzzling me back with his hard-on pressing against his boxers. "Uh-huh. I do! But-" He ducks his head, biting his lower lip and I coo, still grinning at him.  
"What's wrong, darling?"  
"Can it be a special story?"  
My eyebrow raises. "A special story?"  
He beams at me, the tip of his tongue sticking out and he grinds against me.  
"Yeah! I wan' a special story."  
I let out a low gasp, my briefs becoming a little damp. "Y-you do, huh? Well all right."  
He giggles and squirms more on my lap. "Goody, I like your stories, Mister Puppy."  
"Mmm, good boy. Well, once upon a time there lived a lonely little puppy-"  
"In a castle right?"  
"Right." I pause and drag a finger across his throbbing erection and he lets out a low whine and arches his hips. "And don't interrupt.  
"Once upon a time there lived a lonely little puppy in a castle. And all the little puppy wanted was someone to cuddle up against at night, because it was very cold in his room and the puppy liked cuddling with people." Another pause and he glances up at me.  
"Th' puppy's not gonna be lonely for a while right? I don' want him to be sad."  
I nuzzle into his neck, licking his face and sliding my palm over his hot heavy cock, squeezing just a little and he keens softly.  
"You want me to finish the story, don't you sweetheart?"  
He nods eagerly, hips thrusting against my palm. "Yes yes yes!"  
"Mmkay. And no the puppy's not gonna be lonely for very long. Because a wonderfully handsome sweet boy's going to rescue the puppy." I nuzzle his nose and he giggles.  
"That's me right?"  
I nod, kissing his lips, slipping the tip of my tongue inside. He hums happily, his mouth opening for me and he lets me slide my hands into his hair.  
"Such a good boy, you are," I murmur into his mouth. "And such a wonderful boy deserves a special treat."  
His eyes go wide and he grins shyly. "I do?"  
"Mmmhmm," I say, undoing my shirt buttons.  
He squirms on my lap, a thin line of drool escaping his mouth and he makes little happy noises ever so often.  
I chuckle, sliding my shirt off my shoulders. "Someone's an excited little thing, aren't they?" I murmur into his ear, pulling his head towards a hard nipple and his mouth opens greedily.  
He nods. "Uh-huh, I like Mister Puppy's chest," he mumbles against my skin, tongue darting out to lick me before he sucks the nipple into his warm wet mouth.  
A low moan escapes my throat as he starts to suckle, his eyes closing in pleasure.  
"Oh yes, yes ri-right there, good boy good boy," I babble, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.  
He pulls off with a soft pop and latches onto the other one, my hand against the back of his head pressing him even closer, the other trailing along his back. He nurses eagerly, a small groan flowing out of his mouth when I finally ease him off, panting.  
"All right," I gasp out. "Now then let's get that other little problem taken care of, hmm?"  
He nods, hips thrusting into air at my words. "Yes please, sir."  
"You want my mouth or fingers, sweetheart?"  
Another groan and he whines like a petulant teen. "I don't care just touch me please?"  
"Mouth it is." I kneel down between his legs and take his hard leaking tip into my mouth. He jerks and a hand snakes into my hair, holding my head as he thrusts into my mouth roughly once twice then once more until he comes messily against me, his cock softening against my lips. I pull off, licking my lips, and grin at him.  
He grins back, dragging me on top of him and yawning. "Snuggle?"  
I burrow into his chest, his arms coming around me. "'course."


End file.
